youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Smiths Taxi
Winston Smiths Taxi is an English political commentator who makes videos about ideas that would be seen against the mainstream media from a left point of view. Some of the content would include people being informed about elections to be able to vote in various elections across the United Kingdom and how to vote such as promoting UKIP, Brexit, and general participation in the democratic system. Another video involved him opening a letter that was addressed from the Queen of England on a question about people from Muslim countries coming to the United Kingdom, but the addressee on the letter said the Queen was not available and does not answer these questions. Winston Smiths Taxi is politically right winged but supports freedom of speech, and most of the videos are recorded in a car and other public locations. This channel seems to be anti-EU and anti-mainland Europe since there are videos about the bureaucracy and overhang of the European Union and the Kalergi Plan which is not supported by most EU citizens, and there is some videos supporting conspiracy theories such as the New World Order. The titles of the video are very long, and there are no custom thumbnails. He has moved to Bitchute since he does not like the censorship that YouTube. He actually has a taxi service, but the videos are filmed in a non-taxi car. His Twitter account has been terminated, and he uses Bitchute along with YouTube right now. The videos are located in a car in the driver seat, and he goes over the news especially relating to the European Union and the UK. He has expressed negative attitudes on inaction towards the British royal family, and he wants a populist government and not want the queen remove. An example is with Prince Andrew's relations to a pedophile murder and made a video about this topic. He wants the crown passed to William instead of Harry due William's mother being outside of the family. He believes in a monarchy since the head of state is not politically motivated and brought up with their duty which is a unionist belief instead of a president. The monarch would have to change instead of a republic, and he wants to get ride of "God Save the Queen" and "God Save the King" and replace the national anthem with "Jerusalem" which is another patriotic song. He does not like Trump due to his comments which is strange for his political leanings. There are some comments about liberal news sources as part of something negative and misleading. However, there are some comments on more American politics that are referenced to the United Kingdom. Video Purge In a video titled, "The YouTube purge has reached my channel and I've spoilt my ballot for tomorrow's election" explains that Bitchute videos will be more common, and he has privated his videos. He is currently losing subscribers as mentioned in the video, and he is voting by mail despite disagreeing for the UK 2019 general election. The videos on the channel are set to private according to Winston due to Children's Online Privacy Protection Act, and he mention that the Conservative Party is not conservative. Trivia *The name Winston Smiths is the main protagonist from the book 1984 by George Orwell. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers